Judgement
by silver-fox89
Summary: James' restless dreams still occur ten years after silent hill, all of them involving Maria crying out for help. feeling that the only way to figure out if they're real or not he travels back to the one place he fears the most. JamesxMaria


Judgment

_Authors note; of all the Silent Hill protagonists I'd have to say James is my least favourite (But that doesn't mean I absolutely hate him, just what he did to his wife.) His game was quite awesome though so here's a little tribute. Silent Hill is Konami's, Akira Yamaoka's and Team Silent's._

James Sunderland just couldn't escape it; even after ten years had past since the day he ventured to Silent Hill because of a letter he got from his dead wife, he still had restless dreams; being chased by the executioner of lost days, hearing Maria's scream of fear when she died, it never went away. After he had escaped the town he fulfilled one of Mary's last wishes and adopted Laura. He turned out to be a pretty good parent and the years seemed to fly by so fast; now she was away at college leaving the 43 year old man all alone in the apartment. At the moment it was the middle of night and he was deep in sleep, his one get away from the hustle and bustle of waking life. In his subconscious he was dreaming but at the same time not; his vision could only see darkness all around.

"Hello?" he called out, an echo of his own voice the only reply he got. A twinkle in the distance of what seemed like the sky shone in the darkness catching James' attention immediately.

_"James...James where are you?"_ he was in disbelief; the owner of the voice was none other than Maria.

"Maria is that really you?" he asked unsure if what he was hearing was even possible, she was killed all those years ago or so he thought.

_"I'm here James, waiting for you...in our special place_." She said. The blonde man shivered remembering exactly what 'special place' she meant.

_"Come back to me James I need you...I'm so afraid."_ Her voice was desperate as the light faded away; James reached out trying to get her back but it was no use.

"Maria!" his yell was cut off in his dream and transferred into real life when he woke up abruptly, a cold sweat glossing his skin. He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and frustration.

'This is the third night she's called to me in my dreams, they all seem so real but it can't be true. Maria...are you really still alive?' his troubled thoughts bothered him and kept him from falling back into slumber; eventually he watched the warm glow of early morning rise once more, birds welcoming it with their sweet song. What he was doing didn't make sense, he had no idea what he was thinking when he got in his car and started the engine. He'd sworn the sleep had driven him insane when he pulled the old map to Silent Hill out; he called himself stupid for heading back to the place as he rode along the open highway but he ignored all his thoughts and feelings, concentrating only on the task at hand. It wasn't just the dreams that were driving him back to the town, it was as if some unseen force was pulling on him and no matter how much he struggled he couldn't break free.

'Why do I even care if she's still alive? She only ever betrayed me, wanting nothing more than to see me suffer for the horrible things I did. None of this makes sense.' Too busy having an inner conflict with himself James never noticed the fog suddenly roll in like a thick blanket around his car. His eyes squinted trying their best to focus in the cloud like shroud, the sign welcoming visitors into Silent Hill whipping past giving him just enough time to see the ominous title, bad vibes slithering up him back bringing nothing but dread. The practically ancient station wagon parked quietly in Toluca Lake's parking lot, the very first spot James stood when he ventured to the town many years ago.

'I must be crazier than I thought. Even if I end up finding Maria what will I do after that?' a heavy sigh fluttered almost silently from him as he stretched his stiff shoulders and legs before making his sprint towards the ghost town; with no plan in hand he decided to just go with whatever happened. The concrete was still bloodstained, the buildings were dirty and lifeless; everything in the town appeared to be exactly how it was when he left save for a few extra corpses and blood stains from countless lost souls who entered the town long after he escaped.

"Just how many have died?" he asked himself never getting the answer. It didn't matter now he had to find out just where Maria was. His footsteps seemed like a thunderous noise while jogging through the empty streets, breath heavy from the exercise he hadn't gotten in years. After ten minutes and several abandoned houses coming up empty he stopped in an ally way, form hunched over and straining for a break as he stood against a wall. Leaning against a rusty garbage can was an object that James decided he would take just in case the creatures from nightmares past decided to show up; the familiar feel of cold steel from the pipe now in both hands he looked up the long metal staircase, recognising the neon writing above the door right away, Heavens Night. Why he hadn't checked there in the first place was beyond him, he was tired and thinking straight wasn't his strength at the moment. Knees shook and climbing the staircase seemed like climbing a mountain for the man but he made it to the top, barging into the strip club only to be greeted with silence and darkness.

"Maria?" he called out with no response. He explored each and every room, only being met with the same emptiness each time; she was nowhere in sight.

"Shit, maybe this is just a wild goose chase." His head was lowered to mimic the exhaustion and disappointment his body and mind felt.

"James...James..." the words were haunting and distant but they got his attention, he followed the sound to find it came from outside, somewhere across the town. His energy seemed renewed when he bolted down the stairs heart and legs racing through the streets. He stopped in the middle of the crosswalk waiting to hear the call again so he could find out which direction to head. A silhouette moved slowly closer towards him, the sound of uneven footsteps scraping on the rough surface with each move. James held the pipe with a tight grip preparing to defend himself against the newcomer. He was hoping for Maria but instead was met with the grotesque twitching form of a Lying figure. Acid dripped from the hole in its chest and quicker than James could think it arched its back letting a large spray of the corrosive liquid fly at its prey. The blonde man ducked out of the way getting a few droplets on his neck and hissing from the burning sensation; he got behind the demon and knocked the back of its knee out before it could even turn its screech sounding as it fell. James ran quickly from the fight knowing well that messing with the acid shooting fiends would end with more injury than anything.

"James...James..." the call had him running on a set path again and he used every ounce of willpower he had to keep his body going. He was slightly confused at the fact that the monsters were still showing up even though his sin was revealed ten years ago.

'If I was forgiven I shouldn't be seeing them anymore, is the town holding a grudge against me?' if it was the case then he figured Maria would be in much more danger than he originally thought, she couldn't defend herself against the fiends. His feet led him to the front of Blue Creek apartment, the screech of rusted girders and foundation ringing in his ears even from the distance. This was the place where he first encountered Pyramid Head the terrifying executioner of lost days; the demon stalked him all around the town, reminding him of the awful thing he'd done. But there was no need to fear now James had personally witnessed the twin executioners commit suicide in what seemed like his final battle. The gate creaked the same way and clanged behind his weary form, his boots kicking gravel up as he headed for the front steps.

Darkness and dust filled both the interior of the building and James' senses. Without a flashlight at hand he'd be blindly fumbling through the shadows but as luck would have it, a pocket light sat conveniently on the edge of what used to be a reception desk.

'Strange.' He thought for a split second but brushed it aside, taking the object in question and turning it on, his vision filled with tricky shadows and debris. Step after step he climbed still following what was now a faint whisper in the dark, taking him all the way to the third floor. James was relieved that this floor had very little rooms since everything was now silent. The first room to his right had nothing but mess. The second one held turned over tables and faded stains of some unknown bodily fluid. The third had a broken knob. In the fourth he was greeted with a sight that shocked his heart with fear; several mannequins stood board stiff in the middle of the room but as long as James didn't enter they would pay him no mind. He shut the door with tender care; wiping his brow of sweat right after and glancing at the last door the floor had to offer. This time he opened it slowly, peeking a single eye in to see what his beam shone on. The light crawled along the floor suddenly being interrupted by the heel of a boot and stopping James with surprise. He continued up, passing over a smooth milky thigh, purple leopard skirt, flat navel with a butterfly tattoo by the belly button, red jacket overlapping a tight black shirt and finally resting upon the dainty, painted and currently sleeping Maria. He felt the muscles in his face tug up into a smile, opening the door fully and walking quickly over keeping his light on her.

"Maria?" he seemed to ask but when she didn't respond he feared her fate may have already been sealed; after a minute of waiting in anticipation her tired eyes blinked, squinting from the light and trying to cover her face, a cry of pain leaving her instead. James was puzzled for the second wondering just what the problem was; slightly moving the illuminating beam to above her head and finding the solution, black barbed wire wrapping around her tender wrists and digging painfully into the blood vessels, a nail holding her bound to the wall.

"Who did this to you?" his worried voice spoke softly, undoing the binds and letting her hands drop into her lap. Pricks of fresh crimson rose to the surface of her skin and she rubbed the sore area without much notice, her eyes now glaring at James which surprised the other.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I just helped you." He asked receiving knitted brows and pursed lips on the expression of the other.

"You never did get the big picture did you? James, you left me alone in this hell for ten agonising years and you expect me to leap into your arms at the very sight of your presence?"

"But Maria I-" 'Had to get out and save your own butt? I know that already, you've always been such a selfish man, focused solely on finding your precious Mary and never once truly giving a damn about the person who stuck by your side. You make me sick." The other lowered his head knowing full well she was right about that part; he had been so obsessed long ago that he'd lose Maria at several points and find her an hour later, bruises on her skin from having to fend for herself. That was long ago though and since then James had become far more responsible. He pulled out his wallet determined to show her just how different he was now.

"Maria, do you remember the little girl named Laura?"

"Yes but I doubt you ever cared about finding her either, I felt so bad for her." She snapped.

"The reason I left in such a hurry was for her sake. After I got home I went and got the proper documents signed to make me her legal guardian. I'm not the greatest parent in the world but she seems to have grown up happy and strong despite that. At the moment she's in college." He finished his sentence allowing Maria to look at the photo in his wallet with the aid of the flashlight. A happy James stood beside a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, a look of pride on his face. She had no idea he had the heart to care for another human life; when he had said he killed Mary because he didn't want to see her suffer she thought he was using it as an excuse, but maybe he really was telling the truth.

"James..." before she could say anymore he got up abruptly, sliding his wallet back into his pocket and turning to leave. He took only three steps before something held his ankle in place; he looked back to find Maria looking up at him.

"Don't go I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean to lash out at you James it's just...being stuck here all alone, I was so scared. The darkness, the monsters, they're enough to drive you mad." Although her voice was strong and stern tears showed what she was truly feeling inside. She let go to wipe them away before James could see and in that moment of distraction, she felt herself lift off the ground, the cold hard grit of the dirty floor no longer marring her bare flesh. James carried her to the rusted bed frame and dirtied mattress that wasn't fit to be called a bed and set her down, sitting beside her but looking away. She inched closer to close the space between them, resting her small shoulder against his; he could feel her body heat seep into his through his jacket and he still wondered if something so physical could really be just a figment of his mind. She climbed on top of his lap with ease, the blonde man not even bothering to deny her this and she smiled warmly at him for once. What came next made James flinch for the moment; soft flesh that made his face grow warm gently covered his own chapped lips, the affectionate action was one that he had been void of for far too long. Her long nails scratched his back after sliding down the back of his shirt and she moaned to try and coax movement out of him.

James felt as though he were frozen, incapable of making any of the moves his mind was demanding. It wasn't that he was paralysed or bound he was merely...unsure; Maria had acted like she cared and then done a double take, betraying him so that his life would come to an end and now she seemed to be back on his side, but was she being true this time? As if he weren't ever in control he leaned his head forward to rest softly on her chest his eyes reflecting nothingness and seeming distant. Maria didn't seem to notice, she was happy at the fact that he didn't reject her or push her away. She knew he probably didn't trust her after all the crap she pulled but she promised herself she'd make things right.

"I won't lie to you about how I feel James." Her breath tickled his ear when she whispered softly to him, his body remaining perfectly still against hers. She sighed while pulling away, lifting the man's chin up to get a look at his weary expression and stroked his skin softly with her thumb. Seeing that gentle touches weren't getting through to him, Maria decided she would do one of her special performances just for him. With lithe movements her red top was slid off of her dainty form, her hand twirling it a bit before tossing it into the shadows of the room. She slowly slid the tight black top upwards, smiling like a mischievous cat all the time she watched James; at the second top being removed a twinkle of curiosity began to shine in his eye. The top of her torso was now bare and all for his pleasure, James still frozen with wide eyes at the soft mounds presented. It had been years since he had sex but he could already feel his primal urges rising again.

"Maria, why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to apologise; after seeing you suffer for so long I felt sadness in my heart that I just couldn't bear. What you need more than anything is someone who will be on your side, and that someone is me." She finished drawing her face close to his and quickly capturing his lips. He almost pulled back but the feel of her wet muscle forcing its way past his mouth had his blood rushing in all directions, a tired moan muffled through the kiss. While still in a heated lip lock Maria expertly stripped herself of the remaining garments that clad her, after all it was her profession. She gripped James in a tight embrace that he returned with twice as much force, allowing himself to fall back on the mattress with Maria on top. His eyes had never once opened since the kiss started and he was surprised to find her fully naked. He couldn't tell if his face was blushed from surprise or making out but he didn't care. She sat upright; straddling him and beginning to remove his jacket but his strong hand stopped her. Secretly he was a little embarrassed to show his body to others, especially Maria. After ten years she still looked just as perfect, James couldn't say the same for himself.

"It doesn't matter what you look like James. Your personality is beautiful to me." She had never said something so sentimental in her life but she meant it; she knew he'd be way better than any of the 'clients' she had in her days past as an exotic dancer. He was still uncertain about revealing himself but nodded anyways, deciding he'd be the one to get undressed. He sat up and placed her carefully on his knee, taking all three layers of shirt off of his body at once. His upper torso wasn't a rippling mass of muscle like body builders and Maria didn't care, to her he was still quite attractive. She slid her chest seductively against his, a shiver shaking his entire being from the contact.

"If you really want to see what I'm capable of the pants have to go too." Not giving him a chance to protest she unbuttoned and slid them off with ease, once he lifted his bottom a bit. Maria straddled in his lap again, her delicate sex touching his now half excited one.

"What are you planning to do to me?" he said in a shaky, excited voice.

"Whatever you want." She kissed his lips roughly before crawling off of his lap and onto the mattress. She sat against the wall with her legs spread open, her sex visible. James placed the flashlight on the near broken bedside table, pointing it in her direction so he could watch her every move. The rusted frame screeched as he moved in front of her, his calloused thumbs parted her lips to take a better look, a soft gasp leaving Maria at the new touch. What he saw made his heart sink and his mind wonder just what kind of person would hurt such a lovely woman. Her opening and everything around it was bruised black and purple, the flesh marred from both rough and forced sex.

"Who did such a horrible thing to you Maria." She could hear the worry in his tone and figured she'd better reveal just who was still hanging around the abandoned town.

"Pyramid Head." The two words made James freeze, his blood like liquid ice. The bruises looked fresh which meant the executioner was still around to that very day. He looked around worriedly but was reassured when a soft hand caressed his neck.

"Don't worry; he's not even in this part of town right now." James let out a sigh but couldn't brush off the feeling that he was still in danger. He looked back down at her lower regions and felt awful, knowing full well that it was his guilt that created Pyramid Head in the first place. Head lowered, he kissed the tender organ tickling Maria with pleasure. A slight run of his tongue was enough to make her sex warm and sensitive; a hand gripped the base of James' neck and urged him to move away from the area.

"Enough of the foreplay, let's get down to the real action." He complied, his torso now held up over hers. She devoured his mouth and heart again keeping one hand at the back of his head to ensure he wouldn't pull away but he didn't want to, his own hands gripping her hips and buttocks greedily. His organ had become hard by now and Maria felt it brush against her inner thigh, moaning at the anticipation of feeling pure pleasure once again. Her small fingers gripped it with slight force, steadily sliding it past her cavern with a moist squish. James knew exactly how to move thanks to experience in his married life which only doubled the pleasure the two were creating. Maria wrapped her arms tightly around her lover's neck, his hips moving steadily in a rhythmic motion as his breath came laboured and needing. He kissed along her neck softly; whispering her name once in a while and hearing a moaned version of his own title come from the smaller human. Eternity could have passed by and they would have never taken notice, the sweat coating their bodies making it hard to stay as close as they wanted to. They both needed human contact, a soul to connect to, but it would soon come to an unfortunate end.

A glint in the shadows had Maria pulling out of another intense kiss, her eyes looked worried and James stopped his actions for the moment.

"James..."

"What's wrong?"

"...I'm sorry." The words didn't make sense at first, but when a great amount of pain surged through his midsection he understood why. At first the shock and pain had him stunned, his eyes slowly looked down only to find an immense rust and blood covered knife protruding out of his stomach and into Maria's, her breaths now hitched and her groans from pain. Blood poured, so much blood poured and James couldn't do anything to stop it, Pyramid Head had finally judged the man he deemed a sin. The blonde man coughed up more of the bitter red liquid as the knife was pulled out through his back, the pain and all feeling in his body beginning to fade. He fell at her side and she looked at him with eyes that were just as scared as his.

"Maria...why..." he could barely get the words out, his eyes shutting as he allowed his body to die in peace.

"James..." she sounded sad, even scared but it didn't matter anymore. James was dying; he'd never see Laura, his family ever again. So many emotions were trying to leave him that he felt nothing more than numbness. The dreams, Maria's so called imprisonment, it had all been a trap to lure James to that spot, to that town so that he could be dealt the final punishment; death. Even though James had changed his ways, Silent Hill never forgave him for his past crimes; the only way he'd stop being pursued was if his life was taken all together. Maria would not 'magically' come back to life after this blow, she was created from James' mind and if it died so did she. Even though she played the part of bait in the whole trap, she never once lied about her feelings for James; she truly had fallen in love with him. As the two of them descended into eternal darkness, the executioner of lost days watching them the whole time metallic growls vibrating through his helmet, James could have sworn he heard Maria whisper "I love you." Then it all faded to nothing.

_Ah to complete a fiction while having writers block is a great achievement. Silent Hill 2 is an awesome game and I'm proud to be an owner of a copy ^_^. I hope my fiction was a great tribute to all the fans out there that share my love and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts after you are finished. Thanks to all my fans for your support these past few months. I hope I can get an idea for another fic soon._


End file.
